


The Death of Me

by purefoysgirl



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Hand Jobs, Hannibal AU, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Watching, References to Knotting, Spacedogs, Summertime Slick, Vaginal Fingering, intersex Adam, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl
Summary: Nigel doesn't know how he got to the States or what on earth he's supposed to do now, but he finds distraction in the form of a  straightforward and curious Omega named Adam, who just might be the death of him.This story is what's known as a HANNIBAL RAREPAIR, inspired by the relationship of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham with the same actors from their other shows. This Rarepair is called Spacedogs! Please enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had some requests to move my Spacedogs stuff here [from tumblr](https://jadegreenworks.tumblr.com/post/152765827090/happy-birthday-apoptoses), but since it isn't complete, I'll be adding to it as I go.  
> As always, my Omegas are a blended gender, which means they have functional reproductive organs of all genders!

* * *

Nigel was bored.

It was partly this town, partly his own natural restlessness. He’d only just arrived, after all.

_That_ part still troubled him, as did his murky memories of what had happened. There’d been a sorry little excuse of a man who’d somehow enticed his Gabi, and police had come and—

—and nothing.

He’d come to with a pounding headache after a dream about his mother scolding him to find himself possessed only of the clothes on his back with a wrinkled Social Security card and a brand new driver’s license listing an unfamiliar address in a wallet with a concerning amount of cash.

So he’d memorized the address, wandered out onto the street on foot, and decided to spend a little bit of that cash on some cigarettes and a badly-needed drink.

The bar was one of those golden-lit places that also served food, more restaurant than bar but, hey, Nigel wouldn’t complain except for the fact that no smoking was allowed within ten feet of the building.

“Guess I’ll stand in the fucking road,” he muttered, going to the bar to claim an empty stool. The bartender took his order for a burger, fries, and a beer and left him with a bowl of peanuts and growing disdain for the people around him.

They were all soft somehow, well-fed and smiling, their problems blanketed in money and societal bans on speaking of anything of substance. Nigel had heard about Californians before but he’d never expected to have to deal with them; yet, here he was, sitting in a bar in his worn jeans and button up, bristling like a fighting dog while he ate his burger.

No one bothered him, and after a few beers he found himself looking around, a little more interested in the growing crowd.

There were some pretty ones, he noticed, mostly beta females, a few Omegas of one ilk or another in the mix. He couldn’t scent any one of them straight away that didn’t have the acrid warning undertone of an Alpha tingeing their otherwise welcoming perfume, and felt a little disappointed. He’d given up Omegas for Gabi—in retrospect quite a mistake. Maybe if he’d brought an Omega home, he and his Alpha wife wouldn’t have clashed as ferociously as they’d been wont to do.

Well, he couldn’t say he hadn’t been warned that two Alphas could never make it work.

He shook off his memories of Gabi, glowering, and realized he’d been unintentionally staring at a group across the bar that had quite a few pretty young ladies numbering among them. His amber eyes skated over them, landing with disinterest on the several men, none of whom seemed involved with any of the females.

Hoping he’d manage to get lucky, Nigel listened to them chattering about work, their fluid, easy conversation broken now and then by the stilted, odd observations of a strange little beta man sitting at the corner of the table, given clearance enough by those around him that Nigel was sure he didn’t like to be crowded. His contributions to the work-talk—some kind of observatory, from what he could gather—were so literal and rambling that Nigel began to believe he was scrambled somehow.

He angled a glance over his shoulder again, thinking that the young man was probably older than he looked, because he looked like a fresh-faced angel who hadn’t seen the far side of twenty yet. The barely-touched beer in front of him said otherwise, as did the faint lines beneath his wide blue eyes. Cute, though, even if beta males weren’t his thing.

The woman sitting next to him was, however, and when she got up to come to the bar, Nigel quickly slapped on a grin and made room for her.

“Thanks,” she said, leaning on the bar to get the bartender’s attention.

“No problem,” he said, considering her. “Always a pleasure to make room for a lovely lady.”

She laughed at that but didn’t sound annoyed.

“You here with your work chums?” Nigel asked once she’d placed an order for more rounds.

“Uhm, yeah, actually,” she said, a glint of interest in her eyes. “You?”

“Just passing the time,” Nigel said, giving her a smile that had never failed him. “Listen...?”

“Veronica,” she supplied.

“Nice to meet you, Veronica,” he said. “I’m Nigel. Listen, Veronica, if you get bored with that lot over there, I’ve got a seat saved for you.”

“Good to know,” she said, a little mystified by his persistence but still not leaving.

“I mean, that’s got to be boring after a bit, eh?” Nigel joked, tipping his head back towards her table. “Listening to that guy ramble on. He funny or something?”

“No,” she said, her eyes freezing over and her tone icy. “He has Asperger's, which is a better excuse than you have.”

Nigel wrinkled his nose at her and said, “Don’t get so angry; he’s a weird little fellow. He’s probably used to people thinking there’s something wrong with him.”

“Something wrong with him?” she echoed, her expression going from bewildered to annoyed to incensed as he’d spoken. “Well, you know what? Adam may not be brimming with social graces, but he’s here sitting at a table filled with his friends and _you’re_ here at the bar all alone, so I think he’s doing okay, _Nigel_.”

She strode away from the bar back to the table, ignoring the conciliatory way he called her name.

“Ah, fuck her,” he muttered, glowering darkly when she immediately engaged this _Adam_ kid in conversation. “Righteous fucking cunt.”

Annoyed, he settled his tab and went outside, pacing over to the curb to light a cigarette in the darkening night. He inhaled deeply, pulling the harsh smoke into his lungs, and exhaled on a heavy sigh.

He had no idea what the fuck to do or why he was here.

He had no phone, no clothes, no _anything_ except for the barely-furnished apartment he’d woken up in and the wallet a few twenties lighter than it had started.

Not a whole fucking lot to work with, he knew, but he’d started with less before.

A slight rise in the noise level behind him caught his attention and Nigel turned, curious. To his surprise, Veronica’s darling little Adam was just a few feet away in front of a rather burly man with a deep scowl on his face that spoke of having a day that didn’t deserve an encore.

“The fuck did you say to me, you little cocksucker?” he snarled, gathering up the front of Adam’s shirt in a fist like a ham.

Looking far more placid than Nigel would’ve been in his shoes, Adam said, “It’s a joke. Bryan just told it—”

“I don’t give three _shits_ about Bryan!”

Adam opened his mouth but before he could manage to dig himself deeper, Nigel stepped closer and put his hand on the man’s wrist, saying, “Hey, cut him some slack. The kid’s got a fucked-up sense of humor.”

The man, a frustrated Alpha, caught Nigel’s scent a split second before he said something regrettable and settled for scowling down at Adam.

“You watch what you say, you little beta fuck,” he warned, letting go of Adam’s shirt. “It’s not fucking funny, hear me?”

“I’m standing right in front of you, of course I hear you,” Adam said, smoothing his shirt, his uncertain blue eyes flicking to the man and away, to Nigel and away.

_Omega_.

The realization of it hit both of the men at the same time, surprising one and shaming the other. In a gruff, embarrassed tone, the man said, “No hard feelings,” and continued down the street with a lingering warning look at Nigel that seemed to say, ‘ _Keep your Omega under control, asshole_.’

“Well, fuck,” Nigel sighed, watching Adam straighten his clothes. Without another word, Adam headed down the street in the opposite direction. “Hey! Fucking—”

He looked back at the bar, wondering if anyone else from Adam’s party was going to come out. When they didn’t, he spat a fluid curse and caught up to Adam with a few long strides, calling out, “Hey, you shouldn’t be out here by yourself!”

Adam looked around at him, bewildered, and asked, “Are you talking to me?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Nigel said, keeping pace with his smaller stride. “What the fuck are you thinking, wandering around at night without an Alpha?”

“The bus is just down here and I need to catch it. I don’t need anyone for that,” Adam said, frowning. “Have we met before?”

“Er, your friend, Veronica,” Nigel said, seeing Adam smile slightly. “I met her tonight. I don’t think she’d like me very much if I let anything happen to you.”

“Anything? Like taking the wrong bus?” Adam asked, searching him for an answer. “I can find my own way. I have the bus route memorized.”

Nigel floundered for a moment, befuddled. A cautious sniff gave him nothing—there was little to betray the fact that Adam was an Omega, only the delicacy of his build, the vague androgyny that even some betas could have. No scent, no reaction, no instinctive response. Hell, even the submissive eye flicks seemed to be more the result of chronic shyness than Omegan survival tactics.

“What the fuck?” he breathed, matching Adam’s stride, which was shorter than his, with an unusual hitch in his step that spoke of an old but serious injury.

“Did Veronica send you?” Adam asked, tipping his face to give Nigel a troubled look.

“No, she didn’t,” Nigel said, sighing heavily. “Fuck. Guess I’ll see you home.”

“Why would you do that?” Adam asked, a nervous smile flickering over his full mouth. “We don’t know one another.”

“Because even if you aren’t advertising,” Nigel wearily told him. “You’re still a fucking Omega wandering around alone and could get into trouble.”

Doubt clouded Adam’s soft features. After a contemplative silence, he said, “ _Anyone_ could get into trouble, not just me. I have my mace, and my whistle, and I’m careful.”

“Careful?” Nigel echoed, and snorted. “Really? So you aren’t toddling along next to a strange Alpha right now?”

“You’re walking next to me,” Adam said, shrugging. “Most Alphas don’t want to hurt me, even if they don’t know I’m Omegan. They just hurt each other.”

“Not all Alphas have good intentions, Adam,” Nigel said, irritated, wondering how long this little Omega had been blithely roaming the world in ignorance of what could happen to him. “What the fuck? You been living in a cave?”

“No, I live in an apartment. Before that I was in Manhattan,” Adam said. “I didn’t live in a cave there, either.”

Nigel laughed, a short chuff of disbelief tinged with amusement.

“You’re a fucking weird kid, Adam,” he said.

“I’m thirty-three,” Adam said, his tone repressive. “I’m an adult.”

“All of thirty-three?” Nigel asked, grinning, their pace slowing as they reached the well-lit bus stop.

“Yes,” Adam said, primly taking a seat to wait, his dark eyes searching the passing traffic for his bus. “Thank you for keeping me company.”

Nigel slumped down next to him, idly lighting a cigarette and just looking at him. Adam very studiously did not make eye contact, but he could still see how blue his eyes were, changing from dark to light as he fluidly turned his head to give Nigel an uneasy glance.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m waiting on my bus, darling,” Nigel said, smirking at his consternation.

“You take this bus, too?”

Nigel honestly had no idea, but gamely said, “I’m taking it this time. I’m new to town, Adam. I’d like to see things.”

“You’re new to town?” Those blue eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning, trembling excitement filling Adam’s soft voice when he said, “Do you know where your work is? Do you know where the grocery store is? Do you have the number for the taxi company—”

“I’m going to say no to all of that,” Nigel said, cutting in before he got too far. “I just got here today. I’m Nigel, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Nigel, I’m Adam.” A small, pale hand was offered, which Nigel shook firmly, careful of slender, fragile bones. “When I first got to town, Bryan helped me find the things I needed.”

“Did he?” Nigel asked, blowing a cloud of smoke from one corner of his mouth so that it didn’t drift into Adam’s open, animated face. On an odd whim, he asked, “Could you do that for me?”

“Do what for you?” Adam asked, waving his hand in front of his face with a small moue of distaste.

“Show me around? Help me find the things I need to find?”

Adam’s brow furrowed, his fine features falling into an expression eloquent of being troubled by the request.

“Nigel, you don’t know me and I don’t know you,” he said, measuring his words. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“You don’t want to help me out?” Nigel asked, amused by his hesitance. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Adam, an Omega without any of the usual tells. “I could use a friend.”

“A friend?” Adam softly echoed, his blue eyes flicking from Nigel’s mouth to meet his own amber gaze.

“Yeah, a friend,” Nigel said, smiling. “I’m all alone here. No friends, no family.”

“I was all alone here, too,” Adam admitted.

“I’m not trying to get into your pants or anything,” Nigel assured him.

Adam frowned and said, “They wouldn’t fit you, Nigel. Your legs are longer than mine.”

“No, darling, not—” he laughed again, shaking his head. “No, I mean, I’m not trying to coax you into sex, Adam.”

“Oh, okay,” Adam said.

“Okay?” Nigel confirmed, and Adam nodded. “I don’t have a phone, but I plan on getting one tonight. Can I have your number?”

Adam dug into the bag he had slung against one hip and pulled out a neat little notepad with a pen attached to the front. He carefully wrote on it and tore the paper free, handing it to Nigel.

He’d printed his name above the number and Nigel read it aloud, “Adam Raki?”

“Yes,” Adam said, looking a little panicky now that he’d gone and given his number away. His hands trembled as he replaced the notebook, fingertips nervously fiddling with the buckle on  his bag.

“Scared?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded, blurting, “After I gave it to you I wondered what would happen if I didn’t like you and I started to worry about what I would do, but I can just not answer the phone when you call, so that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Nigel said, chuckling softly. “That’s just fine.”

The bus pulled in, coming to a stop in a groan of hydraulics. The door opened and Adam got to his feet. He hesitated a moment, asking, “Nigel, are you taking this bus?”

Nigel took a deep drag off of his cigarette and sighed, “Nah, I’ll get the next one. Goodnight, gorgeous. It was nice to meet you, Adam Raki.”

Adam flushed, his round cheeks pinking up and his brow wrinkling in confusion, but he gamely said, “Goodnight, Nigel. You’re unsettling and smell like cigarettes but you’re very nice, even if you use bad language.”

Nigel coughed out a cloud of smoke, eyes watering, and by the time he recovered Adam was being borne away by his bus.

For a long, leisurely moment, Nigel just sat and stared after it, grinning in amusement, thoroughly bewildered from his meeting with such an unusual and, frankly, lovely little Omega.

“Adam fucking Raki,” he murmured, and got to his feet with a sigh, intent on buying a cell as soon as possible.

* * *

Signal boost this chapter post on tumblr **[here](https://jadegreenworks.tumblr.com/post/152765827090/happy-birthday-apoptoses)**!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Sorry for the sudden skip! I moved these over from tumblr so they're somewhat jumbled. Once I have things sorted, I'll patch it up, I promise :D

* * *

“This is my favorite part,” Adam breathed, completely focused on the screen.

Nigel glanced over, less interested in knotting porn than he was in the intriguing little Omega next to him, but stared in surprise at what had snared Adam’s attention with such force.

The Alpha’s knot had fully risen and was swollen, red and angry and exposed, slamming against the Omegan woman’s body with force enough to make even Nigel wince. She was wailing, that artificial shrieking used in porn, but there was a note of desperation to it and suddenly, much to Nigel’s wide-eyed appreciation, she took his knot with a keening sob and an audible pop.

“ _Ah_...”

He looked at Adam when he made that soft, sighing sound of appreciation and saw his long, dark lashes fluttering, his blue eyes unfocused and dreamy. Then Nigel noticed a faint shudder running through him accompanied by a responsive twitch of his slender hips.

He reached out and brushed his curled knuckles down the side of Adam’s throat, heart kicking up its pace when Adam tipped his head unconsciously, offering the smooth column of his neck for Nigel’s touch. Cautiously, Nigel asked, “Adam, did you just—”

“Yes,” he said, no blushing, no stammering, no hiding, just flat agreement that he had indeed had some kind of mild orgasm just watching it. “I always wonder how it feels to do that and it makes me climax.”

This boy, this beautiful and bewildering boy, was going to be the death of him.

Nigel wet his lower lip with his tongue and leaned closer to ask, “You like big knots, Adam?”

He got a vigorous nod of agreement but still couldn’t capture his attention. Adam’s blue eyes were fastened and unwavering on the screen, his full mouth parted in awe as he watched.

“Look,” he said, pointing, and Nigel looked, seeing a closeup of her pussy bulging around the huge knot inside of her, stuffed to bursting with it. The Alpha was no slacker and apparently no stranger to pain because he kept tugging harder and harder as if trying to wrench his knot free. He did, both of them groaning, and immediately shoved his wet-slick knot back inside of her, straining and pushing to force his way in.

Adam was almost panting next to him, fascinated. His voice was soft but excited when he asked, “Do you think it hurts to do that?”

“I think it must, a little,” Nigel said, certain he’d never chance such a thing.

“I think so, too,” Adam said, his white teeth sinking into his full lower lip as he shivered again.

Certainly, certainly the death of him.

“You ever do that with someone?” he asked, half hard and aroused by Adam’s arousal, by the faintest scent of wet slickness he could smell wafting from between Adam’s loosely-spread thighs.

“No,” Adam said, shaking his head. “My ex-girlfriend, Beth, used a strap-on sometimes but she was afraid to inflate the knot and we stopped using it when she said it made her uncomfortable.”

“So you’ve never had one,” Nigel said, a predatory smirk flitting over his lips. “Can I tell you something, Adam?”

“If you want,” Adam said, less focused on the screen now that it was full-body shots of the two locked together in a knotting. His blue eyes drifted to Nigel, curious.

“I’ve been told I have a very big knot,” Nigel said, the absolute truth, too.

Those blue eyes widened and flicked to his groin with sudden interest.

“Would you like to see for yourself?”

Adam hesitated, glancing at the clock and then back at Nigel. Sounding just a little uncertain, he asked, “Do you want to have sex with me, Nigel? Or do you just want to show me?”

“I’ll only show you if you prefer,” Nigel said, hoping he wouldn’t pass on it. “But I’d rather have sex with you, Adam. You’ve never had an Alpha or taken a knot. I’d love to be your first.”

“Is that important somehow?” Adam asked, swallowing so that his slight Adam’s apple bobbed in his slender throat.

“To some people,” Nigel said, rapidly forsaking half-hard for completely. “Would you like to?”

Adam frowned, a tiny movement that brought a furrow to his brow in the most adorable way Nigel had ever seen. “Will it take a long time?”

Nigel chuckled softly, reaching out to tuck a stray curl back behind Adam’s ear. “It takes as long as it takes, but you’ll forget about the time, gorgeous, I promise you that.”

Doubt clouded Adam’s beautiful face and he said with a hint of disbelief, “I don’t _think_ that would happen but there’s still time.”

Nigel waited, breathless and way more excited than he thought he might be, a spike of anticipation careening into his gut when Adam nodded shortly and said, “Okay, Nigel. Please show me your knot.”

Without wasting a moment, Nigel slid to his feet and unbuckled his belt, rapidly popping the button on his dark jeans and opening them loosely enough to shove them low on his hips. He felt Adam’s gaze glued to his groin, unflinching and firm, curious as he swept the tail of his shirt up against his upper belly and pushed down the waistband of his boxers.

He was hard and weighty with blood and gravity dragged his thick cock out to hang heavily between his spread thighs.

Adam made a soft sound, almost a whimper, his eyes wide and moiling as he looked.

Pleased, Nigel ran his thumb over the slight fullness of his knot, even that light touch bringing more blood flooding in to fill the loose skin.

“I’ve always been an early riser,” he said, hand falling to cup the heavy weight of his sac, rolling his balls in his palm to tease his knot. “It’s a fertility thing.”

Adam made another breathy, gasping sound that made Nigel’s cock twitch. His pale hand rose and hesitated, waiting as he asked, “Can I touch you, Nigel?”

“That’s rather the point, hm?” Nigel said, his open eagerness refreshing after the coy faux shyness Nigel was used to. “Yes, Adam, you can touch me.”

He willed his eyes not to close as the soft, light brush of Adam’s fingertips ghosted over his swelling knot, going straight for what fascinated him. Nigel sighed softly, a throaty, aroused sound that emboldened the soft fingers seeking him out. Adam gripped him, palm sliding under, fingers and thumb ringing him. The smooth skin of his wrist was soft and silky against the underside of Nigel’s cock, brushing him as Adam suddenly milked him with his hand.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Nigel gasped, not expecting it, Adam’s strong, firm grip working his knot to fill even more. He shuddered, pushing against Adam’s hand, and managed to say, “If you get me too full, darling, I won’t be able to get inside you.”

Adam didn’t seem to hear him. He stared at his own fingers squeezing and kneading Nigel’s knot. His voice had the soft breathy quality of an afterthought when he said, “Yes, you will.”

“Trust me,” Nigel said, reluctantly pulling away, tugging his shirt over his head in one smooth motion and stepping back out of his shoes. “It gets bigger.”

“ _Bigger_?” Adam echoed, and shivered in a way that had Nigel warning him, “Not yet, gorgeous. Don’t you wear yourself out before I’ve had a chance to work that pussy of yours loose, eh?”

Adam shivered again, a faint stain of color flooding his cheeks, but instead of balking he bent and unlaced his shoes, undressing with almost as much urgency as Nigel did.

He was naked and bearing Adam back onto his small, narrow bed before Adam managed to get more than his shirt, shoes and socks off. He pinned Adam’s smaller body beneath him, uttering a soft, pleased Alpha chuff to feel the yielding, firm flesh of an Omega beneath him after so long.

“You are _beautiful_ ,” he breathed, eyes devouring Adam’s smooth white chest and his dark, plump nipples. He straddled Adam’s slim thighs and worked his pants open, bending to lay wet, biting kisses down the planes of his lower belly as he yanked pants and boxers down. He had just the narrowest strip of hair trailing from his navel down to a thick thatch at his groin, and his cock was full and hard, rearing up to brush against Nigel’s jaw as he bit him again.

The noise Adam made sent a spasm through him, somewhere between a purr and a whimper. Adam’s hips twitched up and one delicate hand landed in Nigel’s hair, tugging with force enough that he looked up to find Adam staring down at him.

“Not that,” he said, shivering, his blue eyes glassy with arousal. “If you do that I won’t last. You said you’d show me your knot, Nigel.”

“Like in your porno?” Nigel asked, flicking his tongue into Adam’s belly button and sliding off of the bed, dragging his pants down his long, slender legs. He paused a moment to appreciate the sight of Adam splayed out on his bed, a vision of lithe, pale limbs and large, ready cock topped with the face of an angel wearing dark brown curls. “You’re almost too much for me, darling.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Adam said, brow furrowing. “But if you want to stop—”

“Not on your life,” Nigel said, not even letting him finish that one. He grabbed Adam by his delicate ankles and tugged him flat on his back, asking, “Your girlfriend ever tongue fuck you?”

Adam shook his head, a fevered flush on his cheeks. Nigel had a good idea what caused it and stored that information away with a grin.

“Then you’re in for a treat,” Nigel told him, pulling his legs wide to bare his taut little sac and the tight slit there just above the puckered ring of his ass. He pressed two fingers beneath Adam’s sac to lift it and whistled softly in admiration, saying, “Big up front, tiny behind—just how I like my Omegas.”

He bent over the end of the bed and wriggled up close, drawing a deep breath thick with Adam’s scent. It made his mouth water and his cock bucked hard against the bedspread, seeking friction. Closing his eyes to relish it, he gave Adam’s sweet little slit a soft suck and teased his tongue inside.

Adam moaned and stiffened, muscles clenching in a delightful constriction against his tongue. Nigel exhaled softly, laving him, wetting him, teasing against the tight walls within him to plunge his tongue deep. He knew just where to tickle the tip of his tongue, just where to push and tease to bring Adam’s soft, moaning cries to rhythmic purity. He palmed Adam’s balls and opened his eyes, looking up the length of Adam’s slight body, the heavy, surprising thickness of Adam’s cock bouncing responsively against his lean belly.

“Nigel,” Adam said, breaking his name into distinctly separate syllables with a breathless moan, his hips tilting against his questing mouth and thrusting tongue.

Nigel lolled another flood on his tongue until Adam was slick and soft and only then did he pull back, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk, delighted to see Adam restless and panting and undone.

“ _You_ ,” he said, smoothing both hands up Adam’s hips. “Have one tight little pussy, Adam.”

Adam gasped and shivered, a smile ghosting over his full mouth.

“But I promised you a knot and I always keep my promises, gorgeous,” he said, biting his lower lip at just the thought of pushing his way into Adam’s responsive body. “Do you have a mirror in here, Adam?”

Adam nodded, still lost in a haze of pleasure.

“Where is it, darling?” Nigel pressed, pushing to his feet.

“Th-there, on the back of my closet door,” Adam said, pointing a wavering finger at his closet.

Nigel opened it up and, sure enough, there was a full-length mirror on the back of the door. He grinned and angled it to reflect Adam, admiring the sight of him once again.

“Can you see yourself, gorgeous?” he asked.

Mirror-Adam nodded, looking slightly confused.

Nigel turned back to the bed and crawled over him, trailing sharp kisses up his body and growling, “Next time, Adam, I want to eat you up, every last bit.”

“N-next time?” Adam echoed, and yelped when Nigel kissed him, a deep and devouring kiss that left his tongue bloodied and his lips reddened, their plumpness stretched by a dazed, delighted grin.

“Next time,” Nigel promised, and brought Adam’s hand back to his knot. There was no way he was getting it into him, not as swollen as it was, but he certainly hoped Adam would try. Those keen little fingers clamped tight around him and they both moaned.

“Nigel, you’re really big,” Adam said, awed but eager, his fingers flitting up to wrap around Nigel’s cockhead and squeeze. “Will it hurt?”

“Do you want it to?” Nigel asked, biting his earlobe, his jaw, his throat, any place on this precious creature he could reach.

Adam nodded slightly, telling him, “I think so. Maybe just a little...”

“Then I’ll make it hurt just a little,” Nigel whispered, flicking the tip of his tongue into Adam’s ear and chuckling when he squirmed away with a squeal. “You ready?”

Adam nodded again, gasping when Nigel hefted him up and turned, sliding to take Adam’s place so that they were both facing the mirror at the end of the bed.

“Can you see yourself?” Nigel asked, nuzzling into the soft curls at the nape of Adam’s neck, eyes closed.

“Yes,” Adam said, sounding as absorbed and awed as he had while watching that porno he liked. “I can see you, too, Nigel.”

“Good,” he said, sliding to the foot of the bed with Adam straddling his thighs. He spread his legs wide, Adam’s draped over his, exposing his weighty sac, full knot, and thick cock. Adam’s bobbed up against his pale belly, dribbling and eager. “Here...”

He arched back just a bit, just enough to roll Adam back to expose his slick, pink slit.

“I got you plenty wet, darling,” he breathed, biting Adam’s earlobe. “Reach down and take what you want.”

Adam didn’t hesitate. Watching himself in the mirror with wide, excited blue eyes, he steadied Nigel’s cock and reared up on his knees to position it, his panting turning ragged and unsteady when the slick heat of him kissed Nigel’s tip.

“There, darling, hm?” Nigel asked, reaching around to help him, two fingers pressing the wide head of his cock into Adam’s small opening. “Ah, fuck, Adam, you’re so tight. Do you have any idea how hard I’m going to have to fuck you to loosen that pussy up?”

The only response he got was a sudden, aroused push that settled his thick head inside and Adam sobbed.

“That’s it,” Nigel whispered, sweeping his hand up Adam’s taut belly as he worked his heavy cock deeper. “Relax for me, Adam. Does it hurt yet?”

“ _Yes_!” Adam moaned, the tenor of his panting bringing a whole new meaning to it.

“Good,” Nigel said, urging Adam to lean back against his chest, both hands coming to settle at Adam’s trim hips and apply steady, cautious force. “Can you see it in the mirror, darling?”

“Yes!” Adam cried, eyes fastened to the sight of Nigel’s weighty cock slowly invading his tight body, his fat knot flushed and full above the bulk of his balls. “Nigel!”

“Do I need to stop, gorgeous?” he asked, his own gaze intensely fastened on the picture they made. “Give this sweet cunt of yours a break?”

“ _No_!” Adam said, biting his lower lip but never breaking his view of what held him. He wriggled and squirmed, working himself further down, seeking the knot he wanted so badly. The sharp, broken sound of his panting brought an answering, throaty growl from Nigel, who shuddered hard as Adam’s body swallowed him in painfully tight heat.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart, you’re so fucking _tight_ ,” he moaned, rubbing his mouth against Adam’s sweat-slick neck before catching his soft skin between his sharp teeth in a soft bite. Adam thrummed with tension in his arms, catching a rocking rhythm that forced him deeper and deeper onto Nigel’s thick cock. When Nigel felt the first wet kiss of Adam’s slit against his knot, he loosed a snarl and thrust up hard, relishing the pressure against his aching flesh.

“I...it’s...It’s...” Adam was panting too hard to make words and couldn’t catch his thoughts enough to make sense. Nigel’s eyes swept open and he looked in the mirror at Adam’s flushed face, at his berry-red mouth hanging open in awe and pleasure, at his wide and excited eyes glued to the mirror.

“ _That_ is hot as fuck,” Nigel breathed, looking at Adam’s heavy cock bobbing up between his slim thighs, at the reddened skin of his taut sac drawn tightly up, at the full stretch of his small slit around the thickness of his own cock and mouthing his knot. He tightened his grip on Adam’s slender hips and lifted him just slightly, just enough to give him room to thrust up as he brought Adam down in a satisfying slap of slick-wet flesh.

“Nigel, that feels...” Adam rocked in time with him, meeting the growing force of his thrusts with demands for more, voicing helpless, deeply delighted cries of abandoned pleasure that only urged Nigel to give him what he wanted so badly. He could feel the clenching rhythm of muscle milking his cock with each thrust and knew Adam was close, too aroused by what he was seeing and feeling to hold off for long so soon after getting off on that porno.

Nigel eased onto his back, hands firm on Adam’s hips, enjoying the view of his round, girlish ass bouncing and the way his hips swept into the slim tuck of his waist.

“You’re no looser, darling,” he breathlessly said, letting Adam work himself as hard as he wanted, his thighs spread to open up the view he knew the little Omega wanted. “Can you feel it, Adam? Can you feel that big knot pushing against you?”

Adam sobbed in answer, slowing his frantic movements, panting raggedly. Before Nigel could question him, he felt Adam’s warm, small fingers skim over his knot and press up.

“Adam? Darling— _ah, fuck_!”

His whole body surged into a coil of pleasure as the slight manipulation popped his knot into Adam’s squeezing slit. He was surprised but helpless to resist the instinct that gripped him, and he forced his hips up in answer until his bulbous knot was seated firmly in the ring of muscle designed to milk it.

Adam shuddered over him, momentarily still but for the trembles that flooded his slim body as he came hard, gripping up around Nigel so tightly that it almost hurt.

Nigel angled his head to one side and saw him in the mirror, face slack with pleasure, half-lidded eyes fixed on the sight of Nigel’s knot captured inside of him.

“Oh, god, darling, that’s so good,” Nigel moaned, his breath hitching at the way Adam’s body milked him. “I’ve never had anyone take my knot so late, Adam. That sweet cunt of yours is a fucking miracle.”

“Nigel, look,” Adam said, his words broken and breathless. “ _Look_.”

Nigel looked, and sat up again to twine his arms around Adam’s trembling body.

“Yeah, baby, look at that,” he whispered, nibbling the delicate shell of Adam’s ear. He slid two fingers down and traced the taut, straining bulge of Adam’s skin where it held his knot. “Stuffed that pretty pussy full.”

Adam moaned, clenching, jerking in Nigel’s arms as he continued to press and rub the distended flesh between his widespread thighs, working him towards another orgasm.

“After this, darling, your little cunt will never be the same,” Nigel purred, and clenched his teeth when he felt Adam constrict around him in another climax, thrashing. Whispering softly to him, Nigel gripped Adam’s cock and stroked him slowly, a teasing pleasure to add to what he was wriggling through. “You’re going to make me come, darling. Do you want that? Do you want me to fill you up so full you’re ready to pop?”

“ _Yes_!” Adam sobbed, writhing. “ _Please_ , Nigel, yes!”

That sweet, sobbing plea tipped him over into gut-wrenching orgasm and Nigel rocked up hard into him, his hand roughly kneading around Adam’s distended slit to work his knot even harder as he came, moaning harshly with every contraction of his thick cock as it pulsed his seed deep.

“Ah, it hurts,” Adam mewled, rocking vigorously against him, head back and slim body shuddering. “Nigel, it hurts, don’t stop...”

“I can’t stop,” he said, his words rushed and gasping, another heady wave of pleasure bursting over him when Adam’s cock started to spurt over his tight fingers. “Holy fuck, Adam, you’re fucking amazing.”

The immediacy of orgasm bled into the long, slow pleasure of release and Nigel fell back onto the bed, belly heaving with his panting breaths, Adam slumped forward over his thighs and still shuddering. Sweat glistened on his pale skin, so milky clean where it met Nigel’s own golden hide.

“You,” he breathed, running an appreciative, weak touch over the high globe of Adam’s ass. “Are a grade-A fuck, Adam.”

“Is there a grading system for sex?” Adam asked, shivering, and laughed when Nigel chuckled, shifting enough to seat himself more comfortably atop Nigel’s groin. He hissed softly and swallowed hard.

“Hurting, sweetheart?” Nigel asked.

Adam nodded, shifting his thighs wider.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Nigel said, knowing this kind of pain was harder to bear without the pleasure to make it into something so much better. “It won’t stay up too long, Adam, I promise.”

“It’s okay,” Adam said, sounding breathless but steady. “I...I kind of like this, too. It hurts but it’s good. I like knowing it’s inside me, that I could take it.”

“You certainly did take it,” Nigel said, chuckling and relaxing into the aching, sweet pleasure of draining his come into a tight, hot body. “You surprised me, Adam.”

“People say that a lot,” Adam offered, relaxing, too, which eased his pain somewhat. “You surprised me, too, Nigel. You’re really big.”

“Not everyone likes that, Adam,” Nigel mused, thinking of his Gabi. “I’m glad you do.”

“Oh, yes, I liked it very much, Nigel,” Adam said, swiping absently at his neck where sweat started to trickle down his spine. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

“It was my pleasure,” Nigel told him. “Any time you need a fat knot, Adam, you know where to find one.”

“Like borrowing a cup of sugar?” Adam asked, and tipped a look over his shoulder at Nigel, his angel-sweet face rosy in the cheeks and his wet mouth curved in a slight smile.

“More like a cup of milk,” Nigel teased, a soft thrust of his hips making his point as his come started welling past his loosening knot. “You’re going to be sore, gorgeous.”

“I think so, too,” Adam said, testing the firmness of Nigel’s knot with a slight tug of his hips before dropping back to rest on him. “It feels like you’re in my stomach, but I know you aren’t. It just feels that way because you’re big.”

“Not too deep, darling, I never even hit your cervix,” Nigel said, cupping one pert cheek in his hand just to feel how weighty and soft it was. Adam shivered, prompting him to ask, “You think you might like that?”

“I don’t know,” Adam admitted. “What’s it like? I mean...did your lovers ever tell you?”

“It depends,” Nigel said. “But I would certainly love to try it with you, Adam. When we have more time.”

“ _Time_!” Adam gasped, and made an abortive movement to get up, catching himself before he hurt either one of them.

Nigel chuckled at his sudden flurry of activity. “Told you you’d forget.”

“I _did_ ,” Adam said, sounding less frantic than amused. “You were right, Nigel, I forgot all about everything. But I need to get up and take a shower or dinner will be late.”

Nigel soothed him with another soft stroke of his long spine, his mouth curving into a satisfied smile when Adam arched against his hand like a cat. “I can take you out to dinner.”

“No, thank you, I don’t think I want to do that,” Adam said, shaking his head. “I want to eat here like usual. I keep thinking about you being inside of me and I might get an erection while I’m out. People get uncomfortable when those things happen.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Nigel said.

“I’d rather not,” Adam said, and Nigel laughed.

“Ah, Adam,” he sighed, patting his hip. “You’re fucking hilarious.”

He twisted again, easier now that Nigel’s knot was abating. He fixed Nigel with those bright blue eyes and said, “Sometimes people don’t understand my jokes or think they shouldn’t laugh at them.”

“Why’s that?” Nigel asked, sitting up to wrap his arms around Adam’s slim waist and nuzzle into his soft, sweaty curls.

“Remember that night in the street?” Adam asked, tipping his head to offer his throat, which Nigel gladly laved with kisses. “Some people are like that and call me names, or think that something’s wrong with me and worry that I’m not actually telling a joke. I make people uncomfortable.”

“People are stupid,” Nigel told him. “You make me _very_ comfortable, Adam.”

“You make me very sticky,” Adam said, his mirror-twin grinning when Nigel chuckled. He tested the seal again and made a sweet, pained little noise when Nigel’s deflating knot slid out of him in a gush of hot, wet come, his thick cock slapping wetly down onto the bedspread. Nigel watched him in the mirror, shivering slightly when Adam reached out without hesitation and cupped him, running his hot little hand from balls to cock tip and back down again, gathering up a palmful of come and slick to smear back over Nigel’s skin. “It’s messy.”

“If sex isn’t messy then someone is asleep on the job,” Nigel said, kissing his warm cheek. “Keep playing with me like that, darling, and I really will split your little cunt in two.”

Adam shuddered softly in his grasp and gave him one more slightly defiant stroke with a guileless, innocent look on his sweet face.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Nigel breathed, reaching up to twist Adam just enough to reach his wet mouth for a deep, demanding kiss.

“I hope not,” Adam protested around his tongue, sucking on it, teasing with his own. When Nigel drew back for a breath, he added, “If you’re dead we can’t do this anymore and I think I would like to do this again.”

“Me, too,” Nigel said, kissing the tip of his nose.

“But now you have to leave,” Adam told him, and wriggled out of his lap in a flurry of lithe limbs and sweet scent.

“Leave?” Nigel blankly echoed, surprised by how suddenly Adam’s intentions had turned. “You don’t want another round?”

“I want to take a shower and eat dinner,” Adam said, reaching between his legs to cup his hand. Nigel supposed it was to keep his come from spilling out but there’d be no stopping that. He was a copious comer, it came with early knot rising; he was still dribbling a thin ribbon of it on Adam’s mussed, soaked bed. “And watch a program on television.”

He hesitated a moment, his blue eyes flicking towards his bedroom door and back to Nigel. Deciding, he said, “Goodbye, Nigel. Thank you for showing me your knot.”

Mystified, Nigel watched him scoot from the room without another word.

“Well, fuck me,” he said, and laughed. “Usually _I’m_ the one making the quick escape! Ha!”

Shaking his head, Nigel dragged his clothes back on, glad that his shirt hung down low enough to cover the inevitable wet spot that would soon appear on his dark jeans. He tugged his socks and shoes on, located his keys, and let himself out into the hallway with another throaty chuckle. He really hadn’t expected Adam to toss him out on his ear. Then again, he really hadn’t expected to find himself fucking Adam silly tonight, either.

“What a strange world, gorgeous, eh?” he mused to the image of Adam’s open, eager face in his mind’s eye. He thumbed the lock on the door handle and closed the apartment up quietly behind him before heading out into the night, content and replete and utterly certain that Adam Fucking Raki was going to be the death of him.

* * *

Signal boost the tumblr post for this chapter **[here](https://jadegreenworks.tumblr.com/post/148606197661/the-death-of-me)**!


	3. Chapter 3

Curious that he hadn’t heard from Adam, Nigel gave him a call, lounging outside in the shade on his porch to have a cigarette.

“Hello, Nigel.”

Funny that such a calm, even voice could raise goosebumps on his skin. Then again, he knew just what that voice was capable of, so maybe it was little wonder.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Nigel said, grinning without realizing it. “Thought I’d check on you.”

“Thank you.”

“You doin’ okay?” Nigel asked, conjuring Adam’s sweet, impish face behind his closed lids.

“I’m really very sore, still,” Adam said, matter of fact about it.

“Ah.” A flush of pride swept up Nigel’s cheeks and he grinned, imagining Adam wobbling delicately around his apartment, tender with day-after aches.

“Thank you for checking on me, Nigel,” Adam said. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Wait—”

He pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it as if it had hung up on its own. The little picture of Adam’s grin went dark and he ruefully got to his feet, finishing his cigarette with a lot less relish than he’d started it.

Damned if he could figure exactly why, but Nigel decided he was going to see Adam.

Bearing gifts, of course.

There was a CVS on the way and Nigel stopped in, strolling through the Omegan Hygiene aisle, squinting at the shelves of products he couldn’t make heads or tails of. America had a lot of weird shit for Omegas, in his opinion. He spied what he was after, though, and grabbed it before wandering over to buy a six-pack of Adam’s favorite soda and some lube. Some things a man just needed, and Adam definitely needed some lube.

He paid cash, as always, and made short work of the distance on his bike, shutting it off some ways from the subdivision so he didn’t bother anyone with the noise.

The lights were on in Adam’s place, the pale blue glow of television shining behind the curtains. Nigel settled the bike in Adam’s parking spot and let himself into the building, not meeting a single soul on his way up.

He knocked, heart kicking in his chest like a highschool kid on his first date. He heard movement and a creak before Adam’s voice said, “Nigel?”

“Adam,” he answered, waiting for the locks to be undone. The door opened wide, giving him the pretty picture of Adam in a loose T-shirt and boxers, looking grumpy and bewildered. He lifted the drugstore bag and said, “Brought you something.”

He took the bag with genuine curiosity and peered inside. “Nigel, why did you bring me presents?”

“Not presents, exactly. You said you were sore,” Nigel said, smiling a little to see his consternation. “I brought you some things to help.”

“I don’t know what this is,” Adam said, delving into the bag.

“Stuff to help,” Nigel repeated, straightening for Adam to let him in, waiting until he was invited to do so.

Adam gave way, turning slightly, still looking into the bag and unmindful of Nigel locking the door behind him.

“Here,” Nigel said, pulling loose one of the sodas and taking it to Adam’s kitchen to get a glass of ice. “Go relax. I’ll get you sorted, eh?”

Adam nodded, the gesture absent, his mind elsewhere as he retreated to the couch to watch television.

Nigel poured him a soda and put it down on the coffee table before him—on a coaster, of course—before fishing into the bag for the special antiinflammatories. He popped the bottle open, tugged out the little cottony weirdness they stuffed it with, and shook two little pills out into his palm.

“Here.” He offered them to Adam, who frowned at him. Nigel urged him to take them, saying, “They’re for this kind of pain—well, heat swelling, anyway. It’s okay. Go ahead.”

Adam carefully inspected the bottle, read every line of the tiny writing, and then took them with a slurp of soda and a slight smile.

Nigel sat down on the couch next to him and pulled the lube and the other large tube out of the bag, telling him, “I got you some lube, too.”

“I don’t want to have sex right now,” Adam informed him, focused on his television program.

Nigel choked, coughed, and laughed, eyes watering. “No, darling, I didn’t mean—” he coughed twice more, short and harsh. “—ah, hell, Adam, you’re something else, you know?”

Silence greeted this, contemplative and accompanied by a flick of Adam’s blue eyes.

“It’s to keep handy, gorgeous, next time you have an Alpha over,” he said.

“You’re the only Alpha who comes over, Nigel,” Adam said, absorbed in his show. “I’ll keep it. Thank you for getting it.”

“This,” Nigel said, dangling it in front of Adam’s nose so that he was forced to look at it. “Is something that can help inside.”

“Like the pills?” Adam asked, peering at the label.

“Like _inside_ ,” Nigel said, emphasizing the word as he stretched his arms along the back of the couch.

Adam read the instructions and uttered a soft, “ _Oh_...”

“I’ll do it for you,” Nigel offered.

Adam turned a little to look at him, his limpid blue eyes bright behind his dark lashes. “No sex?”

“No, darling, I promise,” Nigel said, crossing his heart. “It’s just something I know will help.”

Adam’s brow furrowed with doubt. His voice was soft but uncertain when he asked, “You’ve done this for other Omegas?”

“Yeah, of course,” Nigel told him, taking the tube. “It’s part of it, darling—it’s all well and good to give an Omega a tumble, but a real Alpha always takes care of them after.”

Adam blinked. “You don’t have to take care of me, Nigel. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, gorgeous,” Nigel said, reaching out to ruffle his dark hair, running his thumb down the curve of Adam’s soft cheek. “But it’s something I like to do. It makes Alphas feel good to comfort Omegas.”

“You’d enjoy doing this for me, Nigel?” Adam clarified, the furrow clearing and giving way to curiosity.

“Yes, I would,” Nigel said, leaning over to unlace his boots and strip off his shoes and socks, Adam watching him with avid assessment. Nigel shifted around on the couch and tugged Adam up into the vee of his legs as he stretched along the length of it. “Would you like me to take care of you, Adam?”

“Yes, Nigel,” Adam said, smiling slightly. Sudden nerves seized him, then, because he immediately added, “But only to see if I like it.”

“That’s reasonable, darling, isn’t it?”

“That’s why I said it,” Adam said, allowing Nigel to shift him into place, laying stretched out on his back on Nigel’s belly, his curly head propped on the cushion next to Nigel’s so that they rested cheek to cheek. He reached up and absently rubbed Nigel’s jaw, saying, “You haven’t shaved today.”

“I didn’t have to work,” Nigel told him, aware that he was rapidly losing Adam to the Nova program he was watching. He brought his hands up over Adam’s belly to warm the tube in his palms. “This won’t be cold long.”

He squeezed out a glob of clear analgesic onto his fingers and let the tube rest on Adam’s chest so he could tug up Adam’s soft shirt and lift the waist of his boxers.

He’d done this blind more times than he could count but every time was as satisfying as the first. There was something deeply fulfilling to Nigel in being able to soothe the Omega in his life this way, as satisfying as seeing them thrashing beneath him and sobbing from his knot.

Adam’s round bottom pressed into his groin, less intentional than a startled reaction to the cool jelly touching his heated skin.

“It’ll warm quickly, gorgeous,” Nigel whispered, nuzzling his cheek and curling his fingers to gently trace the slight bulge of Adam’s small sac. Adam hissed a little then relaxed as it warmed up and chased the sting away. “Gave you a burn, darling, did I?”

Adam nodded, both hands moving to clasp Nigel’s other arm over his belly. “Your stubble scraped me.”

“Sorry,” Nigel murmured, closing his eyes as contentment welled up inside of him. He’d gone so long without an Omega that he’d nearly forgotten what it was like to just be like this, holding someone close while he soothed their pains.

“Don’t be sorry, Nigel, it didn’t hurt when you were doing it,” Adam said, taking a deep breath and wriggling slightly, utterly boneless atop him, a firm weight that Nigel enjoyed pressing against him. “The next time you want to do that, though, I would like you to shave.”

“I will,” Nigel said, grinning and pressing a kiss to Adam’s jaw, thoroughly amused by his pragmatism. He managed to get the tube turned around in his hand without disturbing Adam’s hold on him and slid his fingers up for another, thicker coating. “Whatever you want, darling, however you want it.”

Adam said nothing to that, merely accepted it, his drowsy blue eyes on the television and his warm little body yielding and soft.

Nigel delved back into his boxers and fed his fingers cautiously up into Adam’s tight, heated little slit. He didn’t give a bit, resistant and taut from hard use, but the shivering tension of the first intrusion gradually gave way to softening as the gel got to work.

“Better, darling?” Nigel asked, eyes closed and entirely focused on the tight squeeze of muscle around his fingers, on the heat that covered him like silk, flesh yielding to his gentle touch.

“Yes, Nigel, thank you,” Adam murmured, sounding just as sleepy as he seemed. He didn’t protest when Nigel reluctantly slid his fingers out and settled both hands on his bared lower belly beneath his tee-shirt.

Half-asleep himself, Nigel firmly massaged Adam’s tight belly, murmuring soft nonsense at him when Adam winced. After a moment, Adam relaxed again with a sigh, turning his head a little against Nigel’s, his breathing evening out into a slow, deep rhythm. Even when Nigel thought he was asleep, he didn’t stop his soft, wordless drone, helpless to prevent it when he was so far gone in caring for the slender Omega in his arms. He purred and rubbed Adam’s relaxed lower belly, cradling Adam’s slender body with his own, slipping towards a doze. He wandered in the dreamscape of half-wakefulness, the weight atop him that of his Gabi, struggling with the pain that came with fertility, especially for an Alpha female. She moved slightly atop him and he murmured, “Lay still a little longer, Gabi...”

“Nigel?” she said, but the scent was wrong, the voice too deep, the note of question too tender for his fierce girl. “Nigel?”

His eyes fluttered open and reality returned. He smiled to see Adam’s sweet face tipped to his, relaxed and open and incapable of lies.

“Something wrong, darling?” he asked, the vague haze of sleep lifting. His hands had stilled but rested on Adam’s lower belly, his fingers loosely spread beneath the band of Adam’s boxers.

Adam shook his head slightly and said, “You were talking in your sleep, but it wasn’t English.”

“Ah.”

“Isn’t Gabi your wife’s name?” Adam asked, curious, unmindful of Nigel’s hands on him.

“ _Ex_ -wife,” Nigel corrected, shifting slightly beneath him and sighing deeply, too content to feel angry. “She left me, darling, remember?”

“I do remember,” Adam said, his voice pitched low and soft. “But you always call her your wife, Nigel.”’

“I do, don’t I?” he murmured, smirking and nuzzling Adam’s nose with his own. “I’ll try not to mention her so much.”

“Why? Does it bother you to talk about her?” Adam asked, lashes fluttering when he blinked. “It used to bother me to talk about Beth. It’s okay when things bother you, Nigel. But I’m your friend, so you can always tell me.”

“Is that what friends do?” Nigel asked, teasing him a little because he was just so damned adorable. “Tell each other things?”

Adam nodded, somber. His breath was sweet from his soda when he added, “Anything. And no one can get mad, because friends work things out.”

Nigel grinned, absently picking up where he’d left off massaging Adam’s smooth belly. “I’d say that’s a fair deal.”

“I read it in a magazine at the doctor’s office,” Adam told him, wriggling closer and turning his head to look back at the television. “I hope they have that episode online later this week. I fell asleep and missed the end.”

“Sorry, darling,” Nigel offered, enjoying just holding him.

“You didn’t make me fall asleep, Nigel,” Adam said, then corrected with, “Well, not on purpose. Your hands felt really nice. You can stop now.”

Nigel, who was quickly becoming accustomed to Adam’s choice of words, said, “I _can_ stop if you want me to, Adam.”

“Okay.”

“Adam,” he said, rephrasing. “Do you want me to stop rubbing your belly?”

“No,” Adam told him, clasping Nigel’s wrists with his smaller hands. “It feels very nice, Nigel.”

“Doesn’t it just?” Nigel mused, aware that Adam’s flaccid sex was rapidly becoming more interested in the proximity of his touch. He’d promised, however, and he always kept his promises, and ignored it as best he could even when Adam’s thick cock jutted up onto his pale belly.

“Nigel?” Adam said, just loudly enough to get his attention.

“Hm?”

“Would you mind if I masturbate?”

Nigel chuckled and sighed but moved his hands only far enough to clasp Adam’s slender waist and give him a squeeze. “I can take care of that for you.”

“No, thank you, I’m still too sore,” Adam reminded him, wriggling a little in an attempt to sit up.

“No sex required,” Nigel told him, and bit his earlobe softly, asking him, “Can you reach the lube, gorgeous?”

Adam nodded, and Nigel added, “Hand me the lube, then, Adam.”

Adam shifted and moved, his slender weight bearing down on Nigel in all the best places as he wriggled to pick up the lube.

“There’s a lot here, Nigel,” Adam mused, turning it over in his hands, settling against Nigel with a soft sigh.

“I intend to use every bit of it on you,” Nigel promised, flicking his tongue against Adam’s ear just for the adorable way he squirmed away from it.

“That would be too much and make a huge mess,” Adam said, sounding concerned again.

Nigel grinned and plucked it from him, working the safety seal off to open the cap. “Not all at once, darling.”

“...oh...”

“Tug your boxers down,” Nigel told him, squeezing a dollop of the thick liquid into his palm and working it to warm it up.

Adam worked his boxers under the admirable heft of his ass and shimmied them down his thighs, baring his tight white belly and his beautiful, straining cock in its nest of dark curls.

“You’ve got one hell of a cock on you, Adam,” Nigel said, impressed all over again.

Adam, snuggled back into his previous warm spot, lifted his hand to rub Nigel’s cheek again and said, “I like yours better.”

“Nature has her hand in that, darling,” Nigel reminded him, adding a cautionary dollop when he remembered the stubble rash he’d left on Adam’s balls and thighs. “Your Beth must’ve been one happy girl.”

“Not very often,” Adam said. “But I don’t want to think about Beth right now, Nigel.”

“No? Then maybe think about my knot instead,” Nigel suggested, grinning when Adam’s cock gave a little twitch. He reached down and cupped one hand around Adam’s taut balls, using the other to make a tight, slick tunnel over the head of Adam’s thick cock.

Adam sighed softly, a moan escaping him when Nigel slowly slid his fist down his length.

“Are you thinking about it?” Nigel asked, immediately aroused by the way Adam’s hips trembled, by the sight of his slick, swollen head cresting over the well of his fingers. “Thinking about me pounding your pretty pussy to pieces?”

Adam’s only response was a throaty moan and demanding pulse of his cock when Nigel released him. Grinning, he did it again, a squeezing, slow stroke from tip to base while he fondled Adam’s sac with his other hand. He could feel slickness on his fingers when his movements brought them into contact with Adam’s slit and he knew it wasn’t all that painkilling goop he’d worked up inside of him.

“You’re incredible, Adam,” he purred, arousal pooling in his groin, the pressure of his jeans almost painful as his body fought the confinement. He worked Adam’s cock, a teasing, light touch that had Adam’s back arching and round ass grinding down onto him before very many strokes. Adam’s fingers pressed into his cheek, a helpless reaction, and his soft moans turned to ragged pants as Nigel teased him, just enough pleasure, just enough pressure, just enough to make him want more. “Next time you want to ride my knot, Adam, we’ll do it proper and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll see those stars of yours before my knot rises. I want you worn out and sobbing and squirming on my knot, Adam, clenching your sweet cunt around me and begging me to fill you up.”

“ _Nigel_!” Adam sobbed, shuddering, biting his full lower lip so hard it had to hurt, staving off the response Nigel’s words woke in him.

“I said I’d take care of you,” Nigel breathed, raking a kiss up Adam’s jaw, moving his hands to grip Adam’s pretty cock with one and milk his fist around Adam’s engorged head with the other.

Adam arched up, sobbing, straining as Nigel relentlessly, rapidly worked his head. His thrashing and wriggling ground his perfect ass against Nigel’s aching groin and he blew out a steadying breath, teeth clenched and grateful for his jeans. The path of least resistance lay down the length of his thigh and he shifted slightly, groaning when Adam’s wriggling drove his hip against it.

“Am I inside you, Adam?” he asked, breathless and aroused, losing all sense of purpose to just working the hot, slick cock in his hands. “Hm? You thinking of me inside you? Slapping my knot against your wet pussy until you take it?

“ _Ah_!”

Adam reared and tipped his hips helplessly for a cock that wasn’t there, a knot that wasn’t inside of him, but his orgasm didn’t care. It was instinctive, and Nigel moaned with him when it drove Adam’s perfect ass against his swollen knot. The way he whimpered, hips pulsing and rocking as the first spurt jetted past Nigel’s squeezing fingers, was nearly enough to make Nigel crazy with wanting him. He steadily worked Adam’s fat cock until his moans took on a desperate, keening quality that Nigel lacked permission to push further. He worked both hands one last time from base to tip, squeezing off the last pearl of cum that welled at his tip.

“Holy fuck, Adam, look at you,” he breathed, sliding one hand down to cup his sac, the other running up Adam’s slim belly to his ribcage as he admired the view.

Pearly cum laced his pale skin, glistening on the rise and fall of his belly as he panted. Some had even reached his bunched-up shirt, sticky testament to his pleasure.

Adam just lay bonelessly atop him, panting and overheated, loose-limbed with pleasure.

“Gorgeous, gorgeous boy,” Nigel murmured, kissing his cheek, unable to resist sweeping his hand across the perfect expanse of Adam’s trim body to smear those trails of come into his skin.

“I’m messy,” Adam said, catching his breath and shivering, his fingers going lax against Nigel’s cheek but shifting to stroke him lightly, a soft petting Adam wasn’t even aware of. “That felt very good, Nigel.”

“It looked like it did,” Nigel said, chuckling softly. “You were ready for that, hm?”

Adam nodded, saying, “Oh, yes. I’ve been thinking about you inside of me ever since you left but I never masturbated.”

“Why not?” Nigel asked, shifting to rub Adam’s belly with both hands again, hoping his orgasm hadn’t brought a renewal of his pain.

“It felt better when I didn’t,” Adam said, and Nigel grinned.

“You like all sorts of things, don’t you Adam?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Adam asked.

“I mean like this, for sex,” Nigel clarified.

Adam nodded. After a moment, he said, “You never make me feel bad for what I like, Nigel.”

Nigel absorbed that a second before telling him, “What you like is what you like, Adam. What I like is giving it to you.”

“Even if I’m not sure I’ll like it, you don’t mind,” Adam said, and his unusual hesitance made Nigel think badly of the ex-girlfriend. The one thing in the world Adam would not pair well with was a sexual prude.

“I’ll try anything you want,” he said, brushing a soft kiss over Adam’s jaw. “I’ve done a lot of things in my life, Adam. Tried a lot of things. If there’s anything you want, we’ll try it together, eh?”

Adam sighed happily, relieved on that count. Nigel found himself angry that anyone had ever made him cautious on the subject of sex. It pissed him off that anyone ever felt they had a right to tell someone else that what they enjoyed, what they were curious about, was bad or wrong or embarrassing. How the actual fuck could a person excuse doing that to someone?

“Nigel, you’re growling,” Adam said, languidly rubbing his cheek again as if to soothe him. “And I can feel your knot through your jeans. Does it hurt?”

“Yeah, a little,” Nigel said, controlling his irritation for fear Adam would think it aimed at him. “But it’s fine, darling. I’ve had worse.”

Adam shifted and sat up, sliding down between Nigel’s spread legs and tugging his shirt off. He mopped at his belly and stood up, swinging his boxers off of one foot to snatch them up. Nigel just lay on the couch, content to watch him, thinking with vast affection that Adam’s rather nervous movements were nowhere present in his comfortable surroundings.

“Here,” Adam said, handing him his shirt. “It’s dirty anyway, you can wipe your hands.”

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Nigel said, wiping off what he could, the rest drying cool and tacky on his skin.

Adam lay his folded boxers to one side and reached for Nigel’s crotch so suddenly that Nigel jumped a little, startled.

“Adam—”

“No sex,” he said, his guileless blue eyes twinkling with impish delight as he undid the fastenings on Nigel’s jeans and unzipped them. Even that slight release of pressure was relieving and Nigel sighed a little, willing to let Adam do what he wanted.

“That’s right, darling, no sex,” he said, and crossed his heart, which made Adam smile.

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things,” Adam said, sounding prim as a school marm, a stark contrast to the no-nonsense way he tugged and pulled to work Nigel’s jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh. “ _Sex_ is putting you inside me, right?”

“If you say so,” Nigel said, swallowing hard when Adam’s soft hands slid between his legs to cup his heavy balls, massaging them softly before sweeping them up against his knot, testing to see the limits of movement. A little breathlessly, he said, “Penetration is usually sex, darling, yes.”

“Well, I don’t want that right now,” Adam told him, just confirming his earlier statement to clarify, firmly guiding Nigel’s cock out of the bunched mass of his jeans.

No one was more surprised or delighted than Nigel when Adam promptly straightened, turned, and planted his delightful ass right atop Nigel’s groin, carefully maneuvering his veined and ready sex up between his impressive thighs.

With an air of concentration that was adorably vast, Adam carefully reached down, fingers questing for Nigel’s knot. Nigel twitched when he felt the touch, holding his breath when Adam palmed him and hefted from beneath.

“Will it hurt you like this?” Adam asked, levering himself up enough to manipulate Nigel where he wanted him.

Nigel swept his thighs closed to balance his weight, uttering a throaty groan when Adam settled again, trapping his knot. Knowing Adam wouldn’t do more until he answered, he managed to say, “No, darling, it won’t hurt.”

He was rewarded by Adam squeezing his thighs closed, capturing Nigel’s knot against silky skin and firm muscle that rippled with intent. He arched his back and rolled his hips up, groaning at the tug and pull of Adam’s firm hold on him, goosebumps chasing up his skin.

“Is that okay?” Adam asked, tipping back to drag Nigel’s cock against his belly, palms lightly stroking in soft butterfly touches, a maddening tease compared to the vise-like squeeze on his knot.

It took Nigel a long, dangerous moment to breathe, “It’s better than okay, darling. Squeeze as tight as you like, it won’t hurt me.”

“Let me know if I do,” Adam murmured, tipping his head down to inspect Nigel’s cock. It looked even larger in his pale hands, veined and dark and straining. There was something incredibly arousing for Nigel seeing Adam so absorbed, sitting on him like he was nothing more than extra padding for the couch, rhythmically clenching his long thighs while he danced his fingers over Nigel’s twitching, demanding sex.

“I wish I was so big,” Adam sighed, reaching for the lube that had wedged down Nigel’s side. He popped the cap and squirted some onto his palm with deliberate purpose, his brow furrowed with concentration, and carefully capped it again.

Nigel’s whole body clenched in a spasm when Adam wrapped both hands tightly around his cock and started working him in slow, slick squeezes that swirled perfectly over his swollen head, the soft smack of it catching on Adam’s tight fingers loud and lewd over the drone of the television.

“Adam,” he groaned, breath stuttering when Adam’s thighs squeezed him, working his swelling knot. The hot hands skimming over his length moved from curiosity, not experience, but every squeezing tug over his head pushed Nigel dangerously close to coming. “Adam, darling—”

One precum and lube-slick hand dropped to rub his belly briefly.

“Sh,” Adam soothed, only distantly aware of Nigel’s urgent groans, the whole of his attention fixated on Nigel’s cock in his hand, snugged up against his own soft sex and loose sac. “I can feel your pulse, Nigel.”

It didn’t surprise him to hear it, knowing his heart was beating so hard even the neighbors could probably feel his pulse. His hips rocked, jostling Adam from side to side but never distracting him from his purpose. The tug on his knot was exquisite, heightened by the play of tight fingers and slick palms on his sensitive skin.

“You’re really big, Nigel,” Adam breathed, one finger circling the slit of his urethra, the clever fingers of his other hand rubbing a frantic rhythm over Nigel’s sweet spot. He turned his head to pin Nigel with his sleepy, sultry blue eyes and asked, “Have you ever tried sounding? I think I’d like to try that. I want to know how it feels for something to go inside there.”

It was an immediate and overwhelming image, Adam curling in pleasure as a slender metal rod slid into his cock, mewling softly at the sensation—

“ _Fuck_!”

Nigel arched hard enough to nearly unseat Adam, lifting him on his hips as he hit the sharp crest of orgasm. Adam adjusted easily, never slowing the rapid play of his hands wrapped around Nigel’s cock, his blue eyes wide with awe as the first thick spurt of cum pulsed over his pumping fist.

Spots danced before Nigel’s eyes and he drew a heaving, gasping breath, shuddering hard through the pleasure of it, his half-lidded eyes on Adam’s beautiful profile.

“There’s so much!” Adam laughed, grinning and pleased, content to milk Nigel all night long if he could.

Nigel writhed, uttering another throaty moan as the immediacy of climax gave way to the long, slow pleasure of release, which made him grateful for the tight clench around his knot and hungry for the engulfing glove of a willing body around him.

“Adam,” he softly purred, not wanting to upset him or make him feel bad. “Can I ask you to do something for me, darling?”

“Yes,” Adam said, still stroking him, though not quite as vigorously.

Nigel gently grasped his slender wrist and moved his hand to his head, closing Adam’s fingers up tight around him, and said, “Squeeze just there, not very hard but tight. Like you did earlier, but just there.”

“Okay, Nigel,” Adam said, delighted to be shown something new. He did as he was directed, gently milking him with one hand, the other falling once more to rub Nigel’s warm belly.

Nigel sighed and relaxed into absolute bliss, the first frantic explosion of release dying down to a slow, solid flow that welled over Adam’s hand and drained down to pool messily on his thighs. Nigel could feel it starting to seep down his knot and had a pang of concern for Adam’s couch.

He twisted to grab Adam’s discarded T-shirt and held it out to Adam, saying, “For the mess, darling.”

“No, it’s okay, Nigel,” Adam said, sparing him a look but concentrating on his task too hard to look away long. “The cleaning service is coming on Monday. They steam clean the furniture.”

Nigel surreptitiously worked the shirt underneath him, knowing better than Adam just how much he had to give.

But gods, it was heaven to be bonelessly content there with Adam atop him, enjoying the skin-prickling sensation of his keen little fingers and the firm, squeezing pressure of his amazing, cum-slick thighs on his fat knot. Nigel closed his eyes and purred, rocking softly, pleased that Adam rocked with him, soothed by the movement.

“Does it feel very good, Nigel?” Adam inquired, his fixed fascination abating somewhat as the flood died to a trickle.

Nigel slit his eyes open and smiled, saying, “The only thing better is to be inside you, gorgeous.”

“What does this do?” Adam asked, a squeeze of his fingers indicating his meaning.

“Inside your beautiful body, darling, there’s this perfect little band of muscle,” Nigel said, covering Adam’s fingers with his own in a soft caress. “And when you’ve got my knot anchored in your cunt, that little band of muscle inside of you squeezes and squeezes to milk every little bit of cum it can get to fill you up.”

Adam’s eyes dilated and a familiar, telling shiver coursed through him.

“You didn’t know that?” Nigel asked, fingers skipping from Adam’s fingers to his pale chest, finding and circling the tight nub of one nipple with his cum-slick fingers, a low, rumbling purr breaking out of him when Adam gasped and shuddered again, arching, lids fluttering.

“I-I didn’t,” Adam admitted, giving him a nervous smile, so sweet and endearing that Nigel shifted to sit up. Adam’s thighs parted, careful not to hurt him as they moved. It slid him loose from his groin but Nigel couldn’t care less—he folded his arms around Adam and kissed him until he’d chased away whatever doubt had clouded his smile just now.

“It’s okay, Adam,” Nigel whispered, kissing and kissing him, pleased when Adam’s hands rose to his shoulders, lithe body twisting in his arms to press close. “It’s okay, darling. No one knows everything in the world, do they? I’m happy to share, gorgeous. And I’m very fucking lucky you’re such a quick study.”

Adam laughed breathlessly at that, slick and warm in his arms, and delved against him for another kiss that Nigel was more than happy to give him.

* * *

Signal boost the tumblr post for this chapter **[here](https://jadegreenworks.tumblr.com/post/151215369826/the-death-of-me-2)**!


End file.
